


Dying in the snow

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, Kylo is Not Nice, M/M, one day they'll kill each other and we all know it, starkiller rescue scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Killing Kylo Ren is not an easy task even if he's half unconscious in the snow





	Dying in the snow

It's not Hux's job to go out in the snow on a collapsing planet to save Kylo _Fucking_ Ren.

If it weren’t for the tracker in his belt which told Hux exactly where to find him, Hux would have let him to die alone in the snow.

No one would have actually miss him, other then maybe Snoke.

This was the only time he regretted a strategic decision that he took, placing a tracker on Ren’s belt had been a great idea at the time to keep track of his tantrums but now it was the only thing helping them save Ren and Hux was not fond of the idea.

He considered pretending that it was lost but no one would fall for that especially that his rivalry with Ren is out for all the world to see.

“General, this is the closest I can get” the pilot of the shuttle says.

“Very well, we’ll go down here. We’re very close” Hux says. There is only four of them in the shuttle, him, the pilot and two stormtroopers dispatched to save Kylo Ren and bring him back to Snoke.

It would have been an honor if they were saving Snoke’s greatest accomplishment but Hux knew Ren and without the force he knew that he was nothing, not like him.

Tracker in hand he went down to the collapsing planet troopers behind him carrying a stretcher, they were getting closer to Ren, they were almost at the blinking red light.

Hux saw him first and for a second he thought that he was dead.

Ren was lying in the snow, a spot of black and red against the white.

Blood.

_Is he dead?_

Hux felt his heart stop, filling with hope and dread at the same time.

Then Ren moved and Hux was obliged to scream “There” at the stormtroopers.

Slowly Hux went to him, the planet shook and Hux almost tripped, he heard Ren groan and his hand moving to his side applying pressure.

What a beautiful image he painted like this, his face as white as the snow, surrounded by his dark robes and blood all around him.

Hux finally got close enough for Ren to hear him, he turned his head looking up at him, the look in his eyes was something that Hux has never seen on him.

He was used to the hate, to the condescending gaze but this one was full of despair.

Ren probably saw it in Hux’s face that he was taken aback by it because then his gaze turned into one of anger, Hux could work with that.

He knelt down looking Ren over, at least now he would actually have a reason to wear a mask, he thought amused. Ren probably picked up on his amusement because he tried sitting up groaning.

Hux put his hand on Ren’s shoulder, the good one, he was tempted by the injured one, to press on it and see the pain in Ren’s eyes while he did but he has his orders and the planet was collapsing it was not the time to revel in Ren’s pain.

“Careful, now don’t move you’ll only make your injuries worst” Hux says trying to keep his voice neutral, trying to hide how good seeing Ren so weakened made him feel.

“Why are you here?” Ren asks between clenched teeth.

Hux should take his blaster and shoot him right there and then turn around and just leave but there is witnesses.

He’ll have other opportunities, he knows that.

“Put him on the stretcher” he orders the troopers and then to Ren “The Supreme Leader sent me to bring you back to him”

“You’re enjoying this” Ren says while being pulled up on the stretcher.

“Don’t presume anything Ren, look around you nothing about all this is enjoyable to me” Hux says.

The troopers hold him up on the stretcher and start walking with him “Wait” Ren says.

“What is it now” Hux says glaring at him.

Ren looks back down at the snow where he was lying a few moments ago, his lightsaber is still there, lying in Ren’s blood.

Ren is looking at it distraught, his hands are clenching at his sides. Hux knows that Ren could reach out with the force and grab his lightsaber he’s seen him doing it before but he seems afraid to do it, as if it won’t just fly into his hand.

Hux turns around and goes to get it. It feels weird in his hand, he’s seen it destroy so many equipment on his ship, he always thought that it was unstable that it will one day explode right in Ren’s face but right now in his hand it feels like he could just toss it over his shoulder.

He hands it back to Ren.

They head to the shuttle, the troopers trying their best to not drop Ren each time the planet shakes. If it were up to Hux they would have dragged him in the snow making sure he bumps into everything. Leaving him even more bruised and bloodied.

When they’re finally there, Hux orders the pilot to get them back to the Finalizer.

Settling down he looks over at Ren bleeding form.

He could still kill him right here right now, no one is paying attention to them he could just go to him and strangle him.

He doesn’t.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
